Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18
Willkommen Gresh18! Willkommen im Autoren-Team des Wiki-Nui, Gresh18! Im Namen des Wikis heißen wir dich hiermit herzlich Willkommen! Vor dir liegt nun der steinige Weg zur Bereicherung eines Wikis, des Wiki-Nui. In den nächsten Zeilen sollst du erfahren, was hier zu beachten ist. ;Gesetze Jeder Benutzer in diesem Wiki verfolgt ein Ziel, die Verbesserung dieses Wikis. Du kannst ebenfalls dazu beitragen, indem du Artikel schreibst. Dabei gibt es aber auch Regeln, die du hier lesen kannst. ;Artikel Nun zu den Artikeln. Solltest du einige Sets, Charakter, Gruppen oder anderes kennen und einen Artikel darüber schreiben, kannst du dies tun. Erkundige dich vorher, ob der Artikel eventuell schon existiert. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, kannst du ihn erstellen. Achte bei dem Namen und dem Inhalt deines Artikels auf die Rechtschreibung! ;Diskussionen Ebenfalls kannst du dich an Diskussionen beteiligen, die entweder zu Artikeln oder zu Benutzern gehören. Dort kannst du Fragen an andere Benutzer stellen oder deinen Kommentar zu einer bereits laufenden Diskussion abgeben. Aber achte dabei bitte auf den Umgangston mit deinen Mitmenschen! ;Deine persönlichen Seiten Du als Benutzer besitzt zwei persönliche Seiten, auf denen du dich frei entfalten kannst. Das sind zum ersten deine Benutzerseite und zum anderen deine Diskussionsseite. Beide findest du ganz oben auf der Seite. Dir ist es frei erlaubt die Seiten zu gestalten, so lange du dich an die Regeln hältst. ;Signaturen Es ist üblich, ja sogar unbedingt nötig, dass man gegebene Beiträge zu Diskussionen signiert. Du gibst deine Unterschrift, indem du nach dem Ende deines Diskussionsbeitrages 4 Tilden (~~~~) hintereinander setzt. So wird diese Zeichenkette sofort in deinen Name und die Uhrzeit umgewandelt. ;Hilfe Benötigst du weitere Hilfe, so kannst du die Hilfeseite aufsuchen und dich genauer informieren. Ist jedoch erweiterte Hilfe notwendig, die dir die Hilfeseite nicht angibt. Dann wende dich an einen Administratoren (siehe Wiki-Nui:Administratoren). ;Abstimmungen Zusätzlich, als "Freizeitveranstaltungen", gibt es monatlich Abstimmungen um den Mitarbeiter des Monats (MdM) und Artikel des Monats (AdM). Vom 1. bis zum 15. jedes Monats kann man hier Favoriten nominieren, danach kann man abstimmen. ;Punkte Du kannst auch Punkte sammeln und dafür dann Preise abräumen (genaueres dazu hier)! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Nun aber erstmal genug – wir wünschen dir viel Spaß beim Arbeiten! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Viele Grüße, '-- Skorpi63 (Diskussion) 11:21, 13. Aug. 2009' Frage Hey Gresh hast du ne Ahnung wie man einen der Grossen Machthaber der Wiki MtaÄ oder wie der heisst erreichen kann? RC-Strakk 19:38, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC)RC-Strakk Tut mir echt Leid, aber ich weiß das nicht Recht! Doch ich versuche mich, zu erkundigen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 20:42, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- Just a little question Wenn ich zu einem Artikel meine Meinung sage, warum löscht du diese dann? Ich kann es ja nicht mal nachvollziehen, dass ihr mein gespamme löscht, aber es ist doch mein gutes Recht zu sagen, dass ein Artikel nicht gut ist. Außerdem sind die Artikel hier wirklich nicht gut und du kannst nicht das Gegenteil behaupten, denn wenn du sagst, dass jeder Artikel, auf dessen Disku ich geschrieben habe, qualitativ hochwertig ist. Und wenn du das tust, dann tust du mir leid, denn dann bist du beschränkt. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px (Talk/Blog) ' 21:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC)' Bima was hast du gegen das Wiki? Logisch sind die Artikel nicht hochwertig da wir sie ja nich verbessern... Aber das ist noch kein Grund gleich das Wiki zu verspammen... RC-Strakk 17:17, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC)RC-Strakk Sag mal Bima, ist dein Hirn jetzt vollständig zum Einzeller degeneriert? Oo --Nuhrii the Metruan 17:26, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du bist doch vollkommen blöd, BIMA! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR; HAST DU NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK?!! Ich fasse es nicht, dass DU es warst! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:54, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) WAS, BIMA IST "Tunten-Huren-Nutte"???? Das ist.... mir fehlen die Worte. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 14:03, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Oh ja, ich empfinde dasselbe... [[User:Gresh18|'''Gresh]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:09, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Frage Da solche Diskussionen im ToWFF ja verboten sind, muss ich es ja hier machen: Würdest du mich bitte in Skype entblocken? Ich weiß, ich hab einige Unfreundlichkeiten gegenüber dir losgelassen, aber es gibt da einiges, das ich nicht über Wikia besprechen möchte. Wie gesagt, bitte. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 11:54, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Klar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:42, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wie heißt du dort nochmal? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:43, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sporum.rx [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 11:01, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kommentare bei neuen Nutzern Hallo Gresh. Es ist eine Sache, wenn aktive Nutzer sich dazu entscheiden, in ein anderes Wiki umzuziehen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass dieses Wiki hier nicht mehr aktiv werden kann. Ich muss dich also bitten, anderen Nutzern nicht die Tür vor dem Kopf zuzuschlagen. Danke. --Avatar 14:27, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Du verstehst die Situation hier nicht. Die Informationen sind hier einfach nur veraltet, es gibt wirklich nichts mehr zu retten, deshalb ist es sinnlos in diesem Wiki noch zu arbeiten. Außerdem war es nur ein Tipp von mir, dass man lieber im Chronisten arbeiten soll. Schließlich wird eine deutsche Infoquelle für BIONICLE gebraucht, die dieses Wiki nie wieder bieten wurden und sich reger Beliebtheit erfreuen. :Und wenn die Vadalen nicht wären, wäre schon wirklich nichts mehr zu tun, deshalb sollte man auch irgendwo in diesem Wiki (vllt auf der Hauptseite) hinschreiben, dass der Chronist die neue BIONICEL-Infoquelle ist. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:15, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob du es verstanden hast, aber noch einmal deutlich: Es gibt grundsätzlich nie einen Status, in dem ein Wiki nicht mehr zu retten wäre. Wir haben beliebig viele Wikis, die lange Jahre nicht aktiv waren oder auch Fehlinformationen enthielten, die später von interessierten Fans wieder zum Leben erweckt werden. Das klappt natürlich nicht, wenn jeder Versuch dazu, direkt im Keim erstickt wird. Es ist auch kein Problem, wenn ein weiteres Wiki zum Thema außerhalb von Wikia existiert. Aber ein Bremsen neuer interessiert Nutzer und der Versuch sie hier auf ein anderes Wiki umzulenken ist Vandalismus und wird auch so behandelt werden. --Avatar 12:36, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Zwei Fragen an Avatar: #Lässt Wikia so etwas wie Partnerschaften mit externen Wikis nicht zu? #Kann man diesem Wiki wenigstens wieder einen Admin geben? Egal ob jetzt eine Armee editierfreudiger Fans hierher kommt und es wieder aufmöbelt oder nicht, diese Vandalen sollten gebändigt werden, ohne dass gleich der Wikia-Staff aktiviert werden muss. Das wäre so, als müsste der Bundestag plötzlich Kommunalpolitik machen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:27, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Doch, eine Partnerschaft ist natürlich möglich, wenn die Community das wünscht. Aber die kann nicht so aussehen, dass man den Nutzern in einem Wiki sagt "Dieses Wiki ist tot, kommt in unser neues Wiki". Ansonsten stimme ich dir zu, dass das Wiki einen guten Admin brauchen könnte - am besten allerdings einen unvorbelasteten, interessierten und aktiven Nutzer. --Avatar 09:34, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) #Wie stellt Wikia sich eine solche Partnerschaft vor bzw. was genau beinhaltet sie (mal abgesehen von der Unterlassung von diffamierenden Kommentaren gegen dieses Wiki)? #Naja, ich denke, die Begriffe "aktiv" und "interessiert" sollte man hier etwas relativieren. Aktiv sind hier noch einige, aber nur in Diskussionen und nicht mehr als Autoren. Interessiert an BIONICLE sind auch noch einige, ebenso wie einige daran interessiert sind, dieses Wiki vor der Vandalen-Apokalypse zu bewahren, aber nicht daran, es mit verbesserten Artikeln auszustatten. Ihr könnt also höchstens einen aktiven Vandalenbekämpfer einstellen, aber keinen aktiven Artikelschreiber. --Nuhrii the Metruan 17:06, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wäre ja sinnlos noch Artikel zu schreiben XD RC-Strakk 16:42, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC)RC-Strakk Na ja, lassen wir Avatar einfach, er versteht es ja sowieso nicht. Vielleicht hätte er eine andere Meinung, wenn er ein jahrelanges Mitglied der Comunity wäre... Gresh18 18:43, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *seufz* Avatar, wenn nötig melde ich mich für den Job des Kehrwochen-/Wächter-Admins... --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:50, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde mich auch gerne melden! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 21:20, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC)